Daughter
by Alidiabin
Summary: Continuation of Leave Out All The Rest. All the times Eli was good to Ziva. Starts with "Save Me", then "Protection" followed by "Battleship"
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Daughter**_

__

Don't call me daughter not fit to  
The picture kept will remind me  
Don't call me daughter not fit to  
The picture kept will remind me  
Don't call me...

She holds the hand that holds her down  
She will...rise above

Don't call me daughter, not fit to  
The picture kept will remind me  
Don't call me daughter, not fit to be  
The picture kept will remind me  
Don't call me...

– **Pearl Jam "Daughter"**


	2. Save Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**Save Me **_

Eli stood in the hallway of his home. He had only popped home to collect a file but been caught in the cross fire of his wife and teenage daughters. The hallway had long ago become the safe haven. Tali who seemed to be a teenager before her time (or as Eli suspected was emulating her sister) was having a argument with Nadia. Ziva, well he could tell Ziva was up to something. The seventeen year old appeared in the hallway her school bag on her back. Her hair was pulled back and Eli swore he could see a speckle of the makeup the Nadia had informed him one of them had stolen.  
"And where do you think you're going" Eli stated as he pulled a cigarette from the tin in his pocket.  
"Leah's to study" Ziva said in her 'I'm lying' high-pitched tone. Eli flicked through the mental profiles he had of Ziva's school friends. Most of them were male. A fact that did not allow easy sleep for Eli at night.  
"BS" Eli scoffed. "Are you going to a party?" Eli asked.  
"No" Ziva's said her voice as high as a choir boy. Eli looked at her. She was stubborn. She had also been forbidden to go to parties or anything similar for that matter. As Nadia had, turbulent teen years spent, doing drink in drugs in Europe. According to Nadia herself, she had also had a pregnancy scare. Eli knew regardless of what he said Ziva would sneak out and go to the party with the Rabbi's wayward daughter.  
"Don't tell Ima" Ziva uttered finally relenting. Eli handed Ziva a piece of paper.  
"It is the phone at work" Eli said "If you get into trouble call it"  
"Ima's gonna kill you" Ziva uttered. Eli's eyebrows raised then he smiled. Ziva smiled. "Don't worry Papa" She patted him on the arm and threw the bag under her bed. Eli put the cigarette to his lips and leaned out the hallway window not to aggravate Tali's asthma. Nadia emerged from Tali's room.  
" Eli" she said sweetly.  
"Are you out?" Eli said fiddling with his cigarette.  
"You try a whole day with both of them" Nadia spat. Eli handed her his lit cigarette they leaned out the window smoking. "Where is Ziva?" Nadia asked as she took the last puff of the cigarette.  
"Went to study at Leah's house" Eli lied walking back towards the front door.  
"Wait" Nadia said "Slutty Leah or Rabbi's daughter Leah" Nadia asked. Eli shrugged his shoulders.

Eli looked at his phone on his desk and down at the file. Then at the clock. He looked out the window. Stop worrying Eli he thought.

Ziva pulled her friend into the phone booth. She was laughing uncontrollably.  
"God Leah" she shouted. "Ori's parents are going to kill him" They heard the cry of police sirens. Ziva placed the coins in the machine. She shakily dialed the number.  
"David" the voice cried.  
" Papa" Ziva said shakily. Eli heard the sirens in the distance.  
"Don't call your father he'll call mine" Leah drunkenly hissed as she used Ziva for balance.  
"Where are you Ahava?" Ziva asked the worry filtering through his voice.  
"Zion Street" Ziva said quietly. Eli cursed she had to get lost on the longest street in Tel Aviv. "By the shops"  
"Stay there" Eli said. "I'll come get both of you,"  
"Thank you Papa" Ziva said. Eli swore he could hear her wipe a tear from her eye.

Eli pulled up to the closed shops. He spied Leah and her lack of clothing. Apparently the Rabbi's daughter believed it was okay to walk out with just a mini skirt and tank top on. Ziva much to his relief was in jeans and a tight top.  
"Thank you Papa" Ziva whispered as they got in. Eli started up the car.  
"What happened?" Eli asked.  
"Gatecrashers" Leah slurred.  
"Leah sit still it will help" Ziva ordered.  
"Please don't tell my parents" Leah begged. Eli looked at her through the rearview mirror. Most of the time Leah had been a good influence on Ziva so he decided he would not inform Rabbi Klein of his daughters 'activities' next time he saw him.  
"We all make mistakes Leah" Eli said his words so very true in his case. They reached de le casa David.  
"Come on Leah" Ziva said "We have to be quiet" Leah took Ziva's hand. Ziva turned back to face him. "Thank you Papa" she mouthed. Eli smiled at her.  
"For what" Eli asked as he opened the door silently.  
"Saving me" Ziva, replied quietly. As she lead her intoxicated friend to her bedroom as quietly as possible. Eli hoped he would be able to save her every time she needed rescuing but as he poured himself a nightcap, he knew he wouldn't.

A/N: Someone requested a continuation of Leave Out All The Rest. So here it is. I am accepting ideas for future chapters.


	3. Protection

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Protection**_

Eli walked into the upscale restaurant with the prime minster, and the director. He was simply the head of the collection of guards to collect the very important party. He surveyed the restaurant. He spied the business party on the other end who were drinking a lot. There was an older couple on the left of the dining area. They were tense probably trying to salvage a wreck of a marriage. Eli and Nadia had given up on such things years ago. On the other side of the restaurant in a quiet booth was a young couple.

The woman had dark hair and her back to Eli. Her back was straight Eli surmised she had recently finished her army years. Much like Ziva, Who had returned with a collection of knew friends, a smoking habit. Though Ziva had technically moved out she had been in the house three out of four times Eli had turned up. One of those times Eli had left quickly after due to an argument between Ziva and Nadia after one of Nadia's vain attempts to set Ziva up on a date. Some law student who was the cousin of one of the teachers at the school Nadia taught. Eli focused on the male of the younger party. He seemed familiar. 

"Eli" the director uttered as he and the prime minster poured wine.  
"Sir" Eli uttered moving closer to the table. The prime minsters blonde haired aide smiled at Eli until she saw the golden band on his finger.

The young woman got up from her table just as the older couple across the room begun to bicker. Eli begun to note the similarities of the young woman and Ziva hair, height, build etc. She turned. It took Eli a second to recognize her she had make up on and clothes he seldom saw her in. He smiled at his daughter. She walked directly towards him. 

"Bit young for you isn't she" the prime minsters female and so far nameless aide declared crossing her legs.  
"She's his daughter" Eli's junior security officer Asa Avidan declared as he stared at Ziva smiling.  
"Don't make me castrate you Avidan" Eli threatened. Asa's attention quickly directed to the aide. Ziva walked to Eli. She nodded commanding him to move behind the plant by the corridor heading towards the bathroom.  
"Papa can you make a distraction" Ziva asked.  
"Why" Eli whispered. As Ziva turned to check her date had not followed her.  
"Because he is boring and gross, his hand went far too high up my skirt and this dress does not allow me to hide a weapon" Ziva said raising her voice "I am not letting Ima set me up again" the prime minster and director were chuckling in the background.  
"I could pretend to be your boyfriend" Avidan jokingly uttered. The aide pouted. Ziva raised her eyebrow.  
"I'd rather have Saul bore me to sleep" Ziva replied. Asa stared a little too long. Eli knew that look men who slept with Nadia and then met Eli had the same look. Eli naively hoped the attraction was unrequited and on Asas side.  
"Director. Can I simply be excused for a moment" Eli said. The director nodded. The prime minster nodded for Ziva to sit and made small talk.  
"Of course" the director uttered.

Eli strode towards the table. Max stood up. Eli put a vice grip on the boy's shoulder and forced him down.  
"You contact my daughter again" Eli said "I will make sure that you don't graduate law school"  
"I have no skeletons sir" the boy said his voice squeaking.  
"No no I wouldn't tell your secrets young man." Eli said laughing "If you contact her again I'll ensure you a floating in the Red Sea" Max ran out of the door. Ziva coughed on the wine the prime minster had offered her. Eli walked back towards the party.  
"As far as your mother is concerned you two decided not to date again because you had nothing in common" Eli said as they paid for the meal. Ziva nodded then bid the gentlemen adieu in search of a phone to call a taxi.

Eli walked Ziva towards the taxi.  
"I'm twenty Papa" Ziva said "And you still are trying to protect me"  
"Ziva I was will" Eli said handing the driver money. "Laila Tov Ahava" Ziva smiled.  
"I can protect myself" Ziva said "But thank you for trying to do what is best for me" The taxi drove off.

He'd always try and do what was best for her. Try to protect her. He'd always try but as time wore on and the body count rose he'd seldom succeed.

A/N: Any suggestions people.


	4. Battleship

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Battleship**_

"Ziva" Nadia David bellowed as she searched the house for the six year old. Eli sat in his office. He knew he should probably get up. Nadia was trying to control a one year old and a six year old. He decided to remain in the sanctuary of his office for now. He moved his leg at the desk. He felt something soft.  
"Ow!" he heard six year old Ziva cry. Eli bent down and got under his desk. Ziva sat under. Her knobbly knees pulled to her chest. Her aqua top was covered in mud and the khaki dress Nadia had placed over the top had a rip on the side.  
"Why are we hiding Ahava" Eli asked as Ziva looked at him.  
"Ima got angry" Ziva said quietly. Eli frowned he had recently discovered his wife had a flair for the dramatics and a bad temper. Of course if he had not married her because she was pregnant with Ziva and just a few months after meeting he would have discovered that fact a lot sooner.  
"Why?" Eli asked as he tried to squeeze himself under the desk.  
"I didn't play with Barbie" Ziva cried "Barbie is boring" she exclaimed. Eli chuckled. Ziva was not very girly and any attempts to get her to be so by Nadia had resulted in Barbie going for a swim in the sink or abseiling down the kitchen counter.

Eli felt his back groan at the continued uncomfortable position.  
"Why don't we play a game?" he suggested moving out from Ziva's hiding place. The little girls face lit up. "Come on out of there" she crawled out then gracefully got up. Maybe the dancing lessons were good for her Eli mused. Ziva stood on the floor of the office. It suddenly dawned on Eli that he had very little to occupy a six year old. He opened the cupboard. He managed to find a battleship board. He pulled it out and placed it on the clear bit of desk.  
"What's that?" Ziva asked. Eli begun to explain the game and its rules.

An hour later, Nadia peered into Eli's office having put Tali down for a nap and calmed herself down with a swig of Vodka.  
"I win" Ziva declared.  
"You do" Eli said. "Well must have a rematch" Nadia smiled at the laughter of her husband and daughter. Nadia stroked her wavy hair and wished life could remain this simple.


	5. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Daughter**_

_Don't call me daughter not fit to  
The picture kept will remind me  
Don't call me daughter not fit to  
The picture kept will remind me  
Don't call me..._

_She holds the hand that holds her down  
She will...rise above_

_Don't call me daughter, not fit to  
The picture kept will remind me  
Don't call me daughter, not fit to be  
The picture kept will remind me  
Don't call me..._

– **Pearl Jam "Daughter"**


End file.
